


MonsterTale

by RTNightmare



Category: MonsterTale - Alternate Universe, Undertale, Undertale - Altername Universe
Genre: Chara dubbed herself the name, Chara is hard-headed and stubborn but not bad, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Frisk and Chara are best friends, Frisk and Chara are not their real names, Frisk and Sans will become partners, Frisk is NOT a Monster HUNTER, Frisk's name was given to her by humanity, Gen, Halloween AU, I will be naming the additions, M/M, Rating subject to change, fan fiction, it will be explained, like a superhero name, monster race much larger than in Undertale, more monsters than in Undertale, they only collect the monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Monsters are like spirits that only appear at night or in dark places, and cannot be killed since they are supernatural beings. In a way, they are all like ghosts. They can go intangible and fade away. Like Undertale, they all have powers, and no two monsters are the same. These monsters are not made of compassion and love. They are made out of energy (magic), conscious thoughts, and fear. They only appear in the darkness because the light makes them invisible, however it does not hurt them at all. The girl who set them free has started tracking the monster that saw her across the world, and has discovered tricks to deal with the monsters, earning her a living since people will pay her to be rid of them. Even though she has a name, the world has dubbed her Frisk since she has been able to find the monsters, who are often hidden, and rid them from the place they are haunting. However, Frisk is searching for a specific monster that has actually been following her the entire time...





	1. this is just the beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> Why **Monster** Tale?  
> Because this would be taking the official dictionary term for monster ("an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening" and "a powerful person or thing that cannot be controlled and that causes many problems") and putting it into an Undertale AU that makes sense for it. They are not harmful, they are just mean and cause trouble. Think of it as creatures that will terrify you constantly when you are trying to sleep, therefore not allowing you to do so. That would screw up the world big time.
> 
> PS: Sorry that the first part is weirdly written. It is supposed to be that way. It's supposed to mess with your mind. After this, the following parts should mostly or always be like my normal style. Also, I have not forgotten OAiLI, I'm just writing this too on my spare time when I can't think straight on OAiLI and a commission I'm doing.

It was the night of _Hallow’s Eve_ , in the small town of Ebott.

 

The streets are filled with children, and the air is filled with the autumn chill.

A young girl looked to the sky with a frown and clouded eyes, her hands to her chest, a lot on her mind.

Gazing one final time, towards the place of her youth, she exhaled her breath, leaving it all behind.

Her walk up the mountain was short, but still tiring, her last step came with a groan.

She looked down the hole, that no one had come back from.

Making up her mind, she waited for her heart to fade, before closing her eyes, and collapsing away.

However, what she had not expected became reality, as the space beneath her was shattered, strange and defying logic.

The shattering echoed, with the girl’s screams of terror, as she was thrown through the air, to tumble back down the mountain.

Looking up in shock, clutching her heart, she watched the air fill with the strangest of sights.

Creatures of legends, of nightmares, folklore, and stories all soared through the air, going this way and that, cackling and cheering freely.

Only one noticed her, a grinning skull winked her way, before continuing forward with the others, into the night.

The girl would never forget that night, on Halloween in 20XX, when the monsters of the mountain spewed from the depths.

They would not appear again, until after the sun had set, and the stars spread across the sky.

Many lives were destroyed, as sleep was now hard to come by, the terrors the mischievous creatures created took a toll every night.

The whole world was chaotic, and no one could cope, seeing that these monsters could not be destroyed or warded away.

So, the girl had a mission, a reason to live, and that was to find the monster with the grinning skull, and hopefully with that, a means to an end.

Whatever it took, whatever needed to be done, this girl would find the answer, to end the chaos that she had accidentally unleashed.

However, the monster she had seen was waiting, watching her every move, and toying with her cheekily, watching and waiting to see what would unfold.

It would not be until years later, when said girl became a young woman, having seen the world a million times already, that the two would meet and the story would truly begin…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron in California Karate Dojo messing with a Karate Master!
> 
> With Aaron captured, we find out more of what has been going on since the whole thing started.

Crashing through the roof of a five-star dojo (if such a thing exists) in the heat of California in summer is by far one of the weirdest things Frisk had ever done, and so not how she wanted to spend her Saturday. After over ten years of chasing after these cretins, you would think being tossed around was no longer… _a thing_. But, then again, when you are fighting creatures that cannot be physically harmed, let alone touched, but can still touch you, a life of being thrown around like an angry child to toy was to be expected.

 

The young woman of twenty-four years bounced and rolled, pulling a tube from the light-weight utility belt and aiming the end at the Monster, a weirdly buff horse-fish mixture, the tail fading off into nothingness with the light outside.

 

The monster flexed, whinnying smugly. Seconds later, he was gallivanting through the air, avoiding every shot of white glowing goo that exploded out of the girl’s tool.

 

“Come on! It’s not gonna hurt you, dumb horse-fish! It’ll only render you immobile so that I can transport you elsewhere!”

 

With another flex, the monster guffawed. “You think I’m gonna listen to you, dumb human! An’ for the record, the name’s Aaron!” Flex, flex! “I know who you are, Frisk-girl! You may have caught all my friends, but you ain’t tough enough to get me!”

 

He laughed again, head thrown back with total abandon, giving Frisk just enough time to take one more shot, ensuring her victory.

 

“Gaaaaah! No, you dumb human! Let go!”

 

Ignoring the infuriated, realistic version of a seahorse, Frisk delved into her pack, using her free hand to deposit the goo shooter as she withdrew what looked like a glass orb from the fanny pack around her waist. Gently walking up to the monster, and shaking it this way and that, watching carefully as the monster was drawn into the sphere.

 

When the process was complete, the orb blinking twice to signal that the monster was fully contained, only the glow from used goo remained. Lifting said goo shooter, she pressed another button, calling all the white matter to return.

 

Sighing, the winner of the duel turned in the direction of the dojo’s master as he entered the room. Looking around at all the debris, Frisk was afraid he might charge her a fee for the destruction, but the elderly man only sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was never easy to sleep since the monsters had invaded.

 

“Thank you, Monster Hunter Frisk. Once again, I am eternally in your debt. And seeing the destruction, I am thankful it wasn’t worse.”

 

She quirked a brow. “Okay, firstly, I’m not a hunter. I only capture them so that I may place them somewhere they won’t cause trouble. And second, has this dojo looked worse than it does now?”

 

The karate master laughed heartily and ignored the first statement. “Oh, yes, it has looked far worse. I had a pupil who was a little too excited when he came to learn. Wrecked twice as much equipment and had to dismiss him and made sure he paid for the damage. His family was wealthy, so the dojo was repaired rather swiftly.”

 

Despite his accent giving away that was not speaking his native tongue, he was quite fluent in English. Frisk was impressed; she had met a lot of individuals who didn’t know English. She now carried a translator wherever she went. Even though she was still in America during this mission, it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

Frisk hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. “Well, all things considered, that went rather well. I managed it in two days. Would you believe me if I said that the worst was over five months?”

 

He guffawed. “I can only imagine.”

 

“Yeah,” she mumbled sheepishly. “That was when I was just starting out, too. After two months, I had to ask my best friend for help in making gear that could capture monsters without harming them. We found a way with using magic residue. Turns out, different color residues have different properties. White residue is the least harmful, only trapping whatever it touches…”

 

“That’s very nice, little lady.” The master interrupted, quickly giving the hint of disinterest. “So…your fee?”  
  


He held a wad of cash which Frisk took and counted. Clarifying the current amount, Frisk bowed and left with short goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“So I tightened the bolts on the gun to have better accuracy – should be better than that stick. I also calibrated the scope again, so we’ll have to see if we have a clearer view. Also, I made more capture spheres. Our inventory now has fifty more, making it two hundred seventy-four.”

 

Frisk grinned. “Thanks so much, Chara! Is the Scope hooked up to the GPS? I want to see if it can pinpoint anything this time. I feel bad having these monsters trapped here. The sooner we find a better place for them to be the better, and I can have this guilt off my back.”

 

The red-head wordlessly pointed to a big sphere that looked like an overgrown version of the capture orbs with metal encasing it. Her muddy brown-turned-exhausted red eyes never lifted from her work, causing a soft sigh from her childhood friend. Frisk was thankful for her friend’s help. Chara was the only one who knew Frisk was responsible for the outbreak of monsters. Turning away from her partner, Frisk approached the bulky machine.

 

The machine was appropriately named ‘the Scope’ for ‘scoping out a location for the monsters’. Ideally, putting them back in the mountain was best, but after trying it with a slime monster, it proved useless. Whatever had kept them there to begin with was gone.

 

Walking over to the machine, the brunette booted it up and connected the GPS, blue eyes on the screen. It was a world map, a series of black dots blipped into sight on the screen, showing all the places monsters were currently haunting.

 

Including Aaron, four hundred eighty-five monsters had been captured. However, countless others still roamed the earth. There was no way to count them all, since it appeared that as soon as the light of the sun covered the planet, the ones that were visible in the night vanished, even on the map.

 

Scanning the map, there were two places that had a huge gray area. It looked like a glitching vortex, but having visited both locations, it made no sense. One of them was Mount Rushmore, another the Eiffel Tower, and only as of the prior week did one appear at the Statue of Liberty in Luxembourg Garden, Paris, France, and the Leaning Tower of Pisa in Italy.

 

And then there were strange blue and red dots that also never moved, indicating they weren’t monsters. Having visited these locations, too, they seemed random.

 

Some were graveyards, which made a bit of sense. But other times, they were fields, houses, trees, flowerbeds, even street signs or intersections. At least one of them was a bridge overlooking a forest where you could see the ocean in the distance.

 

It never made sense, but something about those colored dots felt like it should.

 

“Hey Frisk!” Even Chara started calling her friend by that name. But then again, her name wasn’t even Chara. Just like the Monster Capturer (they so needed a cooler name) had been dubbed a new name, so had she. Of course, unlike her friend, she gave herself the name. Her reasoning being, “I’m so chara-smatic, a real chara-cter compared to you, and it sounds cooler anyway. Shut it, Frisky Biz!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you mess with the breaker swift again? The lights are flickering.”

 

Frisk gasped. “Crap! Hang on!”

 

The brunette dashed towards the wall where the switched were. They had to periodically check the switches every day. If they didn’t, a monster could tamper with it and turn all the lights off. If that happened, there would be chaos, as over four hundred eighty-five captured monsters would be released.

 

Working as fast as she could, Frisk began toying with the switches. However, as the minutes passed, the lights flickered faster. The machine that calculated how much time remained before the lights went out flashed red as it counted down from ten.

 

“No! No! Crap! Wait!”

 

Five seconds, and Frisk knew she didn’t have enough time. Tears began to pool down her cheeks as fear consumed her, trembling hands too useless to continue fighting the clock. Dropping the tools, she slumped in front of the clock.

 

“Just give me more time…I just…I just want to help you find a place to call your home. I don’t want you to suffer. I…don’t want to hurt anyone, but I don’t know what to do. Please…damn it, I can’t do this on my own!”

 

The countdown clocked glitched, hesitating on the last digit, frozen. Bewildered and shaking, Frisk watched and waited, Chara finally looking up and observing as she made her way over.

 

The screwdriver that was dropped haphazardly from Frisk’s trembling grip to the stool beside the switches rose and began unscrewing the bolts. The panel the bolts had been holding below the countdown clock opened and the sound of wires being moved and rearranged filled the eerie silence. After a minute, the panel closed, bolts were tightened back up, and light restored fully. The screwdriver was placed back on the stool and the clock beeped back to the time of day.

 

Silence filled the air, the only sounds to break it being the whir of equipment.

 

“That…wasn’t normal.” Chara muttered, breaking the silence further.

 

“Do…you think it was one of them?” Frisk wondered, voice trembling slightly.

 

“Yeah, had to of been. I mean…the lights were still on and the screwdriver moved by itself. But…I don’t understand why a monster would do that?”

 

Moving around her whimpering friend, Chara inspected the breaker and switches.

 

“Damn, whoever they are, they are a flippin’ genius! They fixed it up way better than I ever could. The power should stay on without having to be checked for a month at least. Maybe longer!”

 

Shakily, the brunette nodded, turning around to walk to the refrigerator in the corner for a drink. However, on the way, her trembling body clumsily knocked into the table with the ray gun her friend had just finished, and sending it tumbling to the ground.

 

The gun fired, green light bouncing off the walls. Both girls screamed as it ricocheted around the lab before hitting what seemed to be open air, causing a pained gasp.

 

“WAIT! NO! WHY WAS THAT GREEN?!”

 

“I wanted to try something different!”

 

Before Frisk could retort, a series of pained moans echoed off the walls, drawing both girls’ attention and the sound of something burning soon followed, sizzling smoke wafting up.

 

“Oh no!” Frisk raced towards the source, trying to get the green substance off the invisible but tangible form. It burned her, too, however, and she recoiled.

 

Looking around, she grabbed the nearest container, a bucket of bolts. She flipped it over, raining metal all over the ground, and scurried towards the sink, filling it with cold water. As soon as it was full enough, she carried it towards the still smoking form and doused it.

 

It worked, and slumping to her knees, Frisk apologized over and over to the invisible monster, no longer being burned, but still in quite a bit of pain.

 

“I’m so, so, so sorry! I…I’m so clumsy. I’m sorry! Can I do anything? I’m so sorry!”

 

“Guuugh! Just stop talking!” The echo of a deep, almost grave baritone male snapped, words roughed from the pain.

 

Frisk looked up and saw the transparent form of the monster she had seen all those years ago. Her suspicions were confirmed. This monster **had** been following her the whole time… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could these places covered in vortexes have in common besides some being famous landmarks? And what do those random places (graveyards, houses, trees, etc) have in common that make them important? Well, you're gonna have to be patient to find out!
> 
>  
> 
> **Who:**  
>  1) Monster - Undyne  
> 2) Human - The President of the USA (Fictional!)  
> 3) Monster - The Annoying Dog (Toby!)  
> 4) Human - Chara
> 
> **What: In Random Order!**  
>  1) Secret 1 - Hint (Pet)  
> 2) Secret 2 - Hint (Tracked)   
> 3) Secret 3 - Hint (Jealousy)  
> 4) Secret 4 - Hint (Help)
> 
> **When:**  
>  1) Day  
> 2) Night  
> 3) Midnight  
> 4) Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> # HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> How do you like it?
> 
> ### HERE ARE THE CHOICES FOR WHAT COULD HAPPEN...
> 
>  **Where?**  
>  A) California  
> B) Florida  
> C) Virginia  
> D) Other   
>  **  
> **  
>  **Who?**  
>  A) Farmer  
> B) Police Officer  
> C) Karate Master  
> D) Other  
>  **  
> **  
>  **Monster?**  
>  A) Jerry  
> B) Aaron  
> C) Muffet  
> D) Other
> 
> * * *


End file.
